


The Frustration of Near

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 50drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near puts Mello in a bad mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frustration of Near

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/profile)[**50drabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/) challenge, [table 2](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/198596.html), prompt 26 - 'gun'

Mello looks right pissed off when he gets home that afternoon. The gun's pulled from his belt, thrown violently at the bench. "Damn Near!" He kicks at the cupboards. "Damn Kira! Why the fuck can't anything be easy?"

"Hard day, I take it," Matt says, finding himself a save point so he can turn his attention to Mello.

"Don't even start. God, I wish I'd just shot him and it would all be over."

"Who's that?"

"That white-haired freak is who."

"Stupid question." Matt puts down his controller. "So what stopped you?"

"I don't have a death wish. Unfortunately."


End file.
